In order to perform this data transfer, an energy source is necessary. In the prior art, the radiofrequency identification (RFID) technique is known and is represented in FIG. 1 in which the central base, also called reader 1, comprises an energy source, for example a battery 3, which enables the central base 1 to power a radiofrequency transmitter 5. The radiofrequency signals are sent to peripheral devices called tags 7 comprising an antenna 9. The radiofrequency signals are used to power the tags 7 and to recover data associated with the peripheral devices 7. However, the battery 3 of the central base 1 has to be regularly changed or recharged by an external energy source which can be a drawback in certain environments or for certain applications.